btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
J-Hope (Jung Hoseok)
Jung Hoseok (Hangul: 정호석) wurde am 18. Februar 1994 in Geangju (Südkorea) geboren. Er trägt den Künstlernamen J-Hope. Jung Hoseok ist Rapper, Tänzer, Songwriter und Musikproduzent. Er hat eine ältere Schwester (Jung Dawon). J-Hope ist Mitglied der südkoreanischen Boygroup BTS, die von Big Hit Entertainment 2013 gegründet wurde. Bei den BTS Liedern ist er häufig als Songwriter und Produzent beteiligt. Vor seinem Beitritt bei BTS, war er ein Mitglied des Tanzensembles Neuron und Backup Dancer bei Jo Kwon. J-Hope war in der Untergrundszene relativ bekannt und gewann einige lokale Preise. Er wurde 2009 ein Trainee bei JYP Entertainment. Jung Hoseok verließ JYP Entertainment jedoch Ende 2010 und steht seit her bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. 2016 sieht man J-Hope als einzigen in dem WINGS 'Boy Meets Evil' Comeback Trailer tanzen. Bei Big Hit Entertainment erschien auch Anfang März 2018 sein erstes Solo-Mixtape „Hope World“. Am 24. Juli 2018 nahm J-Hope an der #InMyFeelingsChallenge (online Dance Challenge) teil, dabei verwendete er Drake’s Nummer Eins-Song "In My Feelings". Außerdem hatte J-Hope 2018 einen kurzen Auftritt in Drake’s Musikvideo zu "In My Feelings". Unterschrift von J-Hope: thumb|left|254px Fakten über J-Hope: *J-Hope spricht Koreanisch, Mandarin und Japanisch *J-Hopes Lieblingsjahreszeit ist der Frühling *J-Hope hat einen Hund mit dem Namen Mickey *Er wird aufgrund seiner strahlenden und energischen Persönlichkeit als "Sonnenschein" der Gruppe bezeichnet. *Wenn er angespannt ist schaut er in den Himmel und dann geht es ihm besser *Er und Suga sind schlecht im zeichnen *Er hat den Namen "J-Hope" als Künstlernamen gewählt, weil er für seine Fans eine Lichtquelle und Hoffnung sein möchte. *J-Hops Gesicht ist 27 cm lang *J-Hope ist der dritt älteste in der Band BTS *Sein Sternzeichen ist Wassermann *Er hatte vor dem Debüt eine Freundin, aber sie verließ ihn für einen anderen Mann. *Sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule war Musik *J-Hopes eigenes Studio heißt „Hope World“ *J-Hops Motto ist: „If you don't work hard, there won't be good results." *3 Voraussetzungen für J-Hope-Glück sind: Familie, Gesundheit und Liebe. *Er besucht das ARMY Fancafe gerne, wenn er Zeit dazu hat, da er wissen möchte, was die Fans sagen. *Sein ideales Date ist: "Ich liebe das Meer, ich würde gerne zum Strand laufen und mit ihr händchenhalten." *J-Hops Idealtyp ist ein Mädchen, das ihn liebt, gut kochen kann und viel liest. *Er bekommt ziemlich leicht Angst *Sein Solo-Lied "Mama" ist ein Lied, das seiner Mutter gewidmet ist. Sie kam zu einem BTS-Konzert und als J-Hope das Lied aufführte, weinte sie. J-Hop sagt, das Lied wurde geschrieben, um zu zeigen, dass er endlich ein Sohn geworden ist, auf den sie stolz sein kann. *J-Hops Lieblingsgetränk ist Sprite *Trotz des Altersunterschieds hängt J-Hope meistens mit den Maknaes der Band ab. *In BTS's Minidrama "Flower Boys" unterrichtete J-Hope Literatur. J-Hope mag Lesen und Literatur, insbesondere weil sein Vater Literaturlehrer war. *Er enthüllte, dass er Big Hit Entertainment / BTS in den früheren Tagen der Gruppe (vor dem Debüt) verlassen hatte. Er entschied sich jedoch für eine Rückkehr, weil er den Mitgliedern vertraute, die sagten, dass die Gruppe ohne ihn nicht die Gleiche sei. (Burn The Stage Episode 03) *J-Hope wurde Opfer von Cyberbullying. Es gab einige Fälle, in denen er auf Vlive sendete und auf viele Kommentare stieß, die besagten, dass er kein Talent habe und dass er nicht zu BTS gehört. Außerdem wurde J-Hope ständig nach dem Verbleib anderer Mitglieder gefragt, usw. ☹ *J-Hope ist einer der Mitglieder aus der Band die gut kochen können. *Seine Spotify Playlist heißt: J-Hope's JAM *J-Hope und B.A.P. Zelo besuchten dieselbe Akademie für Rap und Tanz in Gwangju. *Er mag melodramatische Filme und erinnert sich, dass er als Kind viele DVDs gesehen hat, da sein Vater auch Filme mag. *J-Hope hat Angst vor Schlangen *J-Hope war in der Grundschule Tennisspieler und nahm an Wettbewerben teil. *Er mag es, wenn jemand seine Haare streichelt. J-Hope sagt, dass es ihm hilft einzuschlafen, eine Routine, die von Kindheit an übernommen wurde. (Als er jung war, pflegte seine Mutter ihm sanft die Haare zu streicheln, um ihm beim Einschlafen zu helfen) Diskografie J-Hope 'Mixtape:' *2018: Hope World 'Singles:' *2018: Daydream (Hope World) *2018: Airplane (Hope World) 'Sonstige Lieder:' *2012: Animal -Radio Edit- (I`m Da One) – Gastbeitrag - Jo Kwon feat. Jung Hoseok, er war Backup Dancer *2015: 1 Verse *2016: Mama (Wings) *2016: Intro: Boy Meets Evil (Wings) *2018: Trivia 起: Just Dance (Love Yourself 結 'Answer') *2018: 땡(DDAENG) – BTS FESTA 2018 (zusammen mit RM und Suga) Galerie J-Hope 1.JPG J-Hope 2.JPG J-Hope 3.JPG J-Hope 4.JPG J-Hope 5.JPG J-Hope 6.JPG J-Hope 7.JPG J-Hope 8.JPG J-Hope 9.JPG J-Hope 10.JPG J-Hope 11.JPG J-Hope 12.JPG Hier findet ihr mehr Bilder: J-Hope (Jung Hoseok) Galerie. :-) Kategorie:BTS